It's all in the Beans
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: “And that’s when I realised, that I could never love anyone that didn’t like Bertie Bott’s.” A random Plotline, for a randomly inspired one shot. James S. Potter, and Alice Longbottom Junior. Please R and R, at least you might laugh at my randomness!:D


**I was reaaaallly bored, and I asked my good old friend, CatrinaBoFi, for inspiration. And she gave me a random line! So heres the random oneshot story:**

_**And that's when I realised that I could never love anyone that didn't like Bertie Botts**_

It was the Christmas holiday's, and I had decided that I actually wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Dad understood of course, but mum was a little miffed. They can get over themselves, right? I am sixteen you know. Besides, Roxy, Fred and Dom are staying. Al's not, of course. Mummy's boy. Don't get me wrong, he's an awesome little bro, but seriously. Enough with the goody two shoes act already!

So there I was, sitting in the common room, with Fred, toasting some marshmallows in the fire. Fred was moaning about some girl, somebody Macmillan, ah, that's right Emily. This Emily Macmillan she had transfigured his favourite something into . . . I really wasn't listening. I didn't know why, but I kept zoning in and out, nodding at appropriate times, as Fred babbled on.

As I sat there, not listening to Fred, I heard someone else's conversation. It sounded far more interesting. So naturally, my Potter/ Weasley instincts, and maybe a little Dursley (don't tell anyone!) kicked in. And I listened to their conversation.

It was Al's friend, Alice Longbottom, talking to either Lorcan or Lysander. I couldn't really tell from just hearing his voice.

"And that's when I realised, that I could never love anyone that didn't like Bertie Bott's." She slowly and clearly, as if concentrating.

I couldn't help but look back at them. Al deserved to know that his friend was a nutcase. I mean what a random thing to say! As I glanced over, I saw her.

I don't know what it was, the firelight, the time of day, or the marshmallows. But I don't know how I never noticed how pretty she was.

Her hair was a reddish brown colour, with a side-swepty fringe thing. I'm rubbish at describing things, but it really suited her. She had large blue eyes with dark eyelashes that made them stand out, and flawless skin.

Why hadn't I seen this before?

Now Lorcan/Lysander was telling her about chocolate frogs, and where they originated from. _'Sanctus Frogorae'_. And how they're so much better than good old Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.

Uh, no there not!

And before I know it, I'm on my feet.

"Were are you going mate?" Fred calls, and I ignore him, as I make my way towards there seats across the room. Not knowing what stupid thought had brought me to do such a thing. Essence of Insanity perhaps?

"James," she said, bursting into a smile. She had dimples. What is wrong with me? All these years I could have been . . . I mean, I've watched her grow up. How could I not have seen this coming?

"Alice," I say smiling, "Scamander," I say, nodding to whoever it was. He smiles at me feebly. I think its Lorcan.

I stand there stupidly for a second, before sitting down in the spare seat in front of them.

"I'm going to the Astronomy Tower." Says Lorcan, standing up and leaving without a goodbye. Well, he is a tad bizarre . . .

Awkward silence.

"Alice I-" I Say at the same time as she says, "So you-"

Smooth.

"You go," I say nodding, expecting her to do the usual girl thing, ('No you!)

But she doesn't.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah," I say, surprised, scratching my neck absentmindedly.

She giggles at me. She is adorable!

I follow her out the portrait.

"Snow," she says, staring out the window.

I smile at her.

"Shall we go outside then?"

She smiles even wider in reply. Have I been living in a hole?

We're out there before I know it. But it's colder than I predicted, I'm not really known for thinking things through.

"Isn't it beautiful Alic-" I begin, but am interrupted by a snowball that hits the side of my face. Oh no you didn't!

I pick up some snow, rolling it quickly and throw it back at her. And a snow ball war begins. I was chasing her when it happened. I slipped on a frozen puddle and went tumbling down to the ground. On top of her.

I began to laugh, and so did she. I propped myself up on my arms so I didn't squish her. But I didn't move.

"I like Bertie Botts." I suddenly burst out, without thinking.

She smiles at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I whisper back. I can see snowflakes falling around us.

"You wanna know a secret?" she asks me.

Of course I do. I don't know how I didn't see you properly before . . .

"Yes," I say, we're dangerously close now. But she hasn't pushed me off just yet, so it must be going okay.

"I don't."

With that she leans in even closer to me, so I can see snowflakes caught in her eyelashes. But stops right before my lips. Being the man that I am, I lean in and kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

*

"Well that was. . ." I say, smiling like a tosser as we walk back to the castle, my arm around her shoulder. And somehow, its not cold anymore.

I glance at her, she's smiling as well, and biting the side of her lip. She is so _gorgeous_.

"But there is one thing I don't get," I say, frowning as I suddenly think of it.

"You don't like Bertie Bott's?"

She shakes her head, making her hair fly out and flick my shoulder gently.

"So . . ." I say, stopping abruptly before we enter the castle. "Why the heck did you say that thing to Lorcan?"

"I had to say something to get your attention," she said her eyes flicking up to mine. "And you can pretty much say anything to Lorcan."

I shrug non-commitally, processing the information.

"You were trying to get my attention?" I repeat.

And she nods, still smiling.

"Yes. I hate to tell you this, but I've had a thing for you for a while James."

"Really?" I say, surprised. She nods once again, then looks down at the snow.

"How did you know that would get my attention?"

"Oh, I didn't. I was saying far more random things before that at an attempt to see if you'd at least look up, and then, I was pleasantly surprised when you walked over. And I knew Lorcan would leave."

"Sounds like you had the whole thing planned."

"Sounds like I did."

"So what happens now?" I ask, unsure of what we are. Is there an us?

"Right now we go up to the Common Room, and act like all is normal,"

"Right," I say nodding, "And then?"

"You'll know when I want to meet up again."

"But how?"

"Trust me, you'll know," she says. Walking off gracefully.

*

"Knight to E5," said Fred, as his knight pulverised my Bishop. I looked out the window. I guess Alice didn't want anything more than a friendship.

And then I heard it.

Alice's voice in the corner, talking to a girl in her year I think.

"And that's when I realised, that I could never love anyone that didn't like Bertie Bott's."

I smiled and stood up abruptly.

Fred looked at me frowning.

"Where you off to now?" he says grumpily, "I thought you were gonna-"

"Sorry mate, got to go." I say, grinning.

"Seriously where are you going?"

"Got some Bertie Botts to eat!" I say, winking at Alice as I make my way towards her.

Leaving a puzzled Fred behind.

And Albus would never know. At least not until we get serious. Which we will, _of course._

**And that's the end! I know its really weird, but I'm in a weird mood (: I reckon you should review, even if you tell me I'm a loony! **

**Potty, x**


End file.
